


Three Breaths

by CasWasTheNail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWasTheNail/pseuds/CasWasTheNail
Summary: On a Saturday night, the boys have an evening of drinking rather than hunting - a rarity for team free will 2.0. When Dean is left alone with Cas and a bottle of scotch, he comes to the realization that he’s lusting after the angel. Cas realizes the same thing.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Three Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic/ficlet..! Here goes..

It had been a long time since Dean had been able to have a regular Saturday night. A long time for all of them. It felt strange to be sitting in the bunker with a bottle of scotch, talking of stories long past and dreams of the future. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jack were sitting around one of the long wooden tables in the library. The familiar scent of old book pages mulled with the aroma of Ketch’s forgotten scotch, stirring feelings of comfort.

“Im just saying” Dean said as he polished off what was left in his fourth glass of amber liquid, “You want to be cool Jack, you need to listen to some Metallica. The chicks will dig it”.

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. “ Whatever Dean. When was the last time you got laid?”

Dean furrowed his brow, and paused - thinking. After a brief moment he made to say something, but he couldn’t remember. He shrugged and motioned to Cas to pass the half- empty bottle. Cas filled Dan’s glass as he looked from Dean to Sam.

“I don’t think either of you know what girls Jack’s age would appreciate” he said, placing the near empty bottle back on the oak table with a clunk.

Jack smiled. “Technically I am only two. I don’t know anyone my age. I do like girls that are twenty though. I like the 7-11 girl.”

Sam blinked into his hands. “Well tomorrow you can go to the 7-11 and pick us up some Advil, we're definitely going to need it.” He stood up, bracing himself with one hand on the table. “I need to call it a night.”

Dean looked at his phone. 2:00am already. He raised his glass in salute to Sams departure, and took a long swig. Jack got up from his seat.

“I’m going too,” he said through a yawn. “Goodnight Dean! Good night Castiel.”

Dean raised his glass again, and Cas nodded to Jack by way of goodnight. They sat in contented silence as Sam and Jack’s footsteps faded. The next hour passed with lazy conversation and hidden glances.

Dean looked over at Cas, who was still sitting next to him. He was inexplicably fixated on Cas’s lips. Why were they so alluring? What would they feel like, he wondered.

“Dean..?” Cas asked with a hint of concern, noticing Deans preoccupation. “Are you alright?”

Dean blinked and drew his gaze up to Cas’s deep blue eyes. With his inhibitions gone, he let his gaze linger, locking eyes with Cas longer than he would normally. He swallowed hard “Yeah, man. Of course.” Dean drained the remnants of his glass and got to his feet. The bottle was empty.

_Man, I gotta get out of here. This is wrong. He’s my best friend._

Dean only ever began to acknowledge these feelings to himself when he’d been drinking. He knew that for years he’d been burying and denying what he felt for the angel. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

“I say we hit the hay” he said, as he leaned forward and gripped Cas on the shoulder in a show of affection, the way he always did.

Cas squinted at the hunter before him, tilting his head slightly to one side. Each time Dean would start drinking, Cas would begin to sense something from him - a sort of longing. Each passing hour it would get stronger and stronger until they parted ways, and it would be faint or gone by morning. So it was surprising to Cas that this time, Dean’s hand did not immediately fall away. Rather, it remained connected for a breath longer than usual. Two breaths. Then three.

After what seemed a lifetime, Dean let his hand slide off the angel’s shoulder as he turned towards the door. Before he could walk away, Cas reached out and entwined his fingers with Dean’s. He stopped walking, but did not turn to face Cas. He left his fingers where they were, allowing Cas to gently move them together, stealing touches between them. The longing Cas sensed was stronger than ever before.

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed. Heart pounding in his chest.

“Cas..?” He said hoarsely.

“It’s okay Dean.” Cas responded quietly, with a soft confidence.

Dean turned around, eyes fixed on their joined hands. He drew in a breath, and looked up at Cas with a mix of shame and desire.

Cas stepped forward, inches from Dean’s face. He leaned in close, and paused. Immediately, and with a desperation, Dean closed the gap. Their lips met in a tentative, fleeting kiss. Their eyes met again for a brief moment, and with a breath Cas put his hands on the back of Dean’s head and pulled him close, their lips crashing together for a second time. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas as he was pushed into the table behind him. Their kisses were fierce and determined; years of suppressed lust erupting between them, shattering the barrier that Dean had ensured stood for so long. They barely caught breaths between their heated embrace.

Cas nipped at Deans lip and whispered “Shall we hit the hay?”.


End file.
